


Babe

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Domestic Bliss, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kate is Like 22, Katebucky, Laundry, Protective Kate Bishop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Kate on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babe

"Babe, can you hand me the laundry soap?" Bucky asked Kate, who was sitting on a dryer wearing one of his t-shirts and her own underwear. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... babe?" Kate laughed as she handed the soap to Bucky. "Since when are we Babe-ing?"

Bucky poured the soap in the washer and put his soapy hands on Kate's thighs. "There's something about separately washing your bras that makes me feel very affectionate towards you." 

Kate wrapped her arms around Bucky's neck and kissed his forehead while he kissed the base of her throat. "It really has improved the quality of my boobs' lives."

"Would it be rude if we fucked in the laundry room?" Bucky said as his hands went up Kate's thighs.

"Maybe not rude but..." Kate put her hands on top of his.

"Well it wouldn't be unsanitary." Bucky flipped his hands over to hold hers. 

"As much as I would love to,  _babe_ , I believe we have plans for a mission." Kate let go of his hands and dropped off of the dryer. 

Bucky moaned and hugged Kate from behind as she folded the other clothes in that dryer. Eventually he let go to help her, hoping that maybe she'd change her mind if they had extra time. 

"Now can I make love to you on an appliance?" Bucky pouted. 

Kate burst into laughter. "Dude, come on!" 

"I can get some rose petals and candles real quick." he smirked. 

"Tempting but no. We have a schedule and as soon as my bras are done air drying, we have to go." Kate mussed his hair up. "Plus, why not wait until we're in that nice hotel? We'll be undercover and in formal wear. We can drink champagne and take a bath."

Bucky slumped his head. "I hope we find that bastard quick. I love a good bath." 

"I mean, it's not dryer sex but hey, you'll get to see me in that blonde wig." she said. 

"Blonde? Good Christ, Katherine. You're gonna kill me!" he said kissing her neck and tickling her under her shirt. 

* * *

"We have him spotted and know his room, we'll get him tomorrow." Bucky reported to Maria Hill. 

Kate took off the uncomfortable blonde wig but left her wig cap on. Bucky turned to say something to her but erupted into laughter upon seeing her in the wig cap. 

"Really sexy, babe." he said pulling it off gently and watching her hair fall down her back. 

Kate ripped off his fake mustache and kissed him hard. Bucky's hands found her zipper and quickly unzipped it. Kate led him to the huge bed and pushed him down into it first. Bucky pulled her on top of him and ran his hands up and down her Chantilly lace teddy. Kate unbuttoned his shirt and peeled his arm prosthetic off.

"Always ruins the moment, doesn't it?" he rolled his eyes sitting up and helping her. 

Kate pushed Bucky back down and Bucky took her teddy off and kissed her everywhere. 

"The water in the bathtub is going to get cold, babe." Kate sighed as Bucky sucked on her neck. 

"Can't miss my bath." he smirked before carrying her off into the bathroom and placing her in the bathtub. "Champagne, my darling?"

Kate laughed at his mock-millionaire voice. "Oh darling, I would love a glass of champagne." 

Bucky came over with two flutes of champagne and they clinked their glasses. "To baths!" 

"Now come in, I'm getting cold." Kate splashed him. 

Bucky undressed and got in with Kate. "Maybe we can find a laundry room in this hotel." 

Kate rolled her eyes and pulled him close to her. "Get back to where we were before the bath and champagne."

Bucky kissed her neck as Kate wrapped her legs around his waist. "In the bathtub?" 

"Yes in the bathtub, Barnes." Kate raised her eyebrows at him. 

"That's a new one for us." he laughed. 

Kate moaned as he entered her, finally. Bucky laid soft kisses from her lips to where the water met her breasts. He brought his head back up and kissed her on the mouth but left a hand on her breast, squeezing. Kate kissed Bucky right under his jaw to hear him moan again. He held Kate's arms against the tub and they kissed again. 

"So, this was a good idea." Bucky said, slowly regaining his breath as he laid his head on Kate's chest.

Bucky took her out of the bath and wrapped her in a towel and Kate did the same to him. She picked up the bottle of champagne and carried it to the bed. Bucky put underwear on and laid a silky nightgown out for Kate. They both flopped onto the bed and sighed. 

"Remember when we were dancing?"  Bucky recalled. 

"I remember you grabbing my ass while we danced to Frank Sinatra." Kate snorted. 

"I was in character. My character tends to grab his wife's ass while they dance to romantic songs." he blushed. 

"There was a time you were afraid to touch me." she sat up on her elbow to look at him. 

Bucky's lusty eyes went soft when he blinked. "You were never afraid of me." 

"That's because you were practically my sexual awakening as a teenager." she laughed. 

"Oh god." he said closing his eyes. "But you were eighteen when I met you."

"Bucky, I learned about you in school. I heard stories from Steve, I had a Bucky teddy bear. I've had you wrapped around my finger since before you knew about me." she pushed her hands up his chest and got on top of him. 

"You're telling me you've wanted to fuck me for three years and you never told me?" he asked. 

"I wasn't sure you wanted me." she almost whispered. 

"I'll admit you scared the shit out of me when we first met, and for a few months after that. I didn't realize how much I liked you until you kissed my cheek before I left for the war. I thought that when we all got back from the war and you came home, I'd pick you up and kiss you like all the other world war two guys got to do when they came back. I was afraid to tell Steve. I thought he'd kill me." Bucky said as he played with her hair. 

Kate didn't realize she was crying until he wiped a tear away. "He'd sure have a cow now." 

"I didn't finish my story. I did tell him. I told him that I loved you and no matter what happened to him, I'd be there for you. He said we'd need each other." Bucky felt his own tears running down his face. "I don't think he thought we'd end up like this." 

Kate laughed and laid down on him. "It's funny, before you showed up again he told me that you'd love me if you would have gotten the chance to meet me. He also called you a dirty womanizer. However, you did get that kiss in a few months later."

"I'm still not done. I realized I really loved you on that first night you stayed up with me after the funeral. I became co-dependent on you when it came to sleep, at least for a little while. I should've kissed you then." Bucky finished.

"Why didn't you tell me all that before?" she asked as she made circles with her fingers on his chest.

"I never really thought of it..." he kissed her forehead. "So, tell me the truth. Am I everything you dreamed of? I'm not the same Bucky Barnes you learned and heard about but am I still somewhat what you thought of?" 

Kate sat up again to look at him. "You're even better. Somehow less intimidating. The arm is a definite plus, by the way. You've ruined me for any other arm."

Bucky sighed with satisfaction. "If it could blush, I'm sure it would." 

"So when we get back, we're going to have to do some more laundry..." Kate bit her lip and Bucky devilishly grinned. 

"We better get some rest then, right?" he said between kissing her on her forehead and cheeks. 

"I suppose." she cuddled up closer to him.

Bucky grabbed her butt again and she jumped. 

"So not funny, James." she said trying not to laugh. "With the metal one too? Again? I'm gonna have a bruise and I'm gonna be stuck on the plane with a bruised ass and you're going to have to hear about it, babe."

"You can spank me all you want when we get home, will that make it you to you?" he licked his lips.

"I can't wait to go home." she kissed his lips. 

 

 


End file.
